thewalkingdeadtvfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Carol Peletier/Staffel 5
"Keine Zuflucht" Carol und Tyreese folgen noch immer den Gleisen nach Terminus als sie von einem Beißer überrascht werden. Carol tötet den Beißer und entdeckt, dass hinter ihnen eine Herde ist. Gemeinsam mit Tyreese versteckt sie sich als die Herde die Richtung dreht und sich auf Terminus zubewegt. Tyreese und Carol nehmen einen Umweg nach Terminus als sie einen Mann treffen. Sie hören wie Martin über ein Kind und eine Samurai spricht. Carol bedroht Martin mit ihrer Waffe und zwingt ihn in die Hütte. Drinnen stellt sich heraus, dass Rick und die anderen in Terminus gefangen gehalten werden. Carol macht sich alleine auf den Weg nach Terminus um die Gruppe zu retten. Carol schmiert sich mit Beißerblut ein, damit sie gefahrlos und unentdeckt nach Terminus gelangen kann. Als sie nahe genug dran ist, beobachtet sie die Leute als diese plötzlich fluchtartig den Zaun verlassen. Carol sieht die Herde und nutzt die Chance. Sie entdeckt den Tanker und schießt ihn an bis Gas ausströmt. Anschließend zündet sie einen Feuerwerkskörper an, der den Tank in die Luft jagt und den Zaun zum Einsturz bringt. Carol packt ihre Waffen und läuft unter der Herde nach Termins ein. In Terminus findet sie den Raum mit Wertgegenstände. Sie entdeckt Ricks Armbanduhr und Daryls Armbrust. Beides nimmt sie mit ehe sie weiterläuft. Im Gebetsraum wird sie von Mary erwischt, die sie mit einer Waffe bedroht. Ein Kampf bricht zwischen den Beiden aus, den Carol gewinnt. Sie bedroht nun Mary mit einer Waffe und fragt, wo ihre Leute sind. Als sie keine Antwort bekommt, schießt sie Marys ins Knie, erhält aber dennoch keine Antwort. So lässt Carol Mary zurück und überlasst sie den Beißern. Wenig später sieht man Carol sauber und mit Daryls Armbrust auf den Rücken im Wald. Sie trifft auf Rick und die Anderen, die sich über ihre Rückkehr freuen. Daryl und Rick umarmen sie. Anschließend bringt Carol die Gruppe zur Hütte. An der Hütte sieht sie Tyreese und Judith, die draußen stehen. Sie lächelt, als Rick seine Tochter freudig in die Arme schließt. Danach geht sie zu Tyreese und fragt, was hier passiert ist, weil der Ort voller Blut und toten Beißern ist. Tyreese erklärt ihr, dass er angegriffen wurde. Carol möchte reingehen und Martin umbringen, doch wird von Tyreese aufgehalten. Auf die Frage warum, sagt Tyreese, dass er ihn töten konnte. Am Ende der Folge sieht man Carol, die der Gruppe über die Gleise folgt und nach dem Schild mit der Gruppe im Wald verschwindet. Zusammenfassung Auf dem Weg nach Terminus begegnen Carol, Tyreese und Judith Martin. Sie findet heraus, dass Ricks Gruppe in Terminus festgehalten wird und Carol erkennt die Gefahr, die von dem Ort ausgeht sofort. Martin wird von ihr gefesselt und sie geht los, um ihre Freunde zu befreien. Mithilfe eines waghalsigen Manövers schafft sie es für Ablenkung zu sorgen. Sie begibt sich selbst auf das Gelände, wo sie Ricks Uhr und Daryls Armbrust findet und an sich nimmt. Kurz darauf trifft sie auf Mary und erfährt von ihr, dass Terminus ursprünglich wirklich als Zuflucht gedacht war, jedoch nun nur noch dazu dient, neue Menschen anzulocken, die die Bewohner töten und essen können. Carol ist so angewidert von Mary, dass sie eine Horde Beißer auf sie loslässt. Bald darauf trifft sie auf Ricks Gruppe im Wald, wo sich alle von der Flucht erholen. Daryl begrüßt sie überschwänglich und auch Rick ist dankbar, sie zu sehen. Carol unterhält sich mit Rick und Daryl, möchte aber mit letzterem nicht darüber reden, warum sie die Gruppe verlassen hat. Sie scheint mit dem Gedanken zu spielen, wieder fort zu gehen. Darum schleicht sie sich aus der Kirche, in welcher sie Unterschlupf gefunden haben, doch Daryl folgt ihr und stellt sie zur Rede. Noch bevor das Gespräch beginnt, fährt ein Wagen mit weißem Kreuz an ihnen vorbei. Daryl erkennt es und fährt mit Carol hinterher. Sie verfolgen das Auto bis nach Atlanta, wo ihnen das Benzin ausgeht. Für die Nacht finden sie Unterschlupf in einem Frauenhaus. Sie erzählt Daryl, dass sie vor Jahren schon einmal mit Sophia hier war. Am nächsten Morgen treffen sie auf Noah und können, obwohl dieser ihnen zunächst die Waffen stiehlt, mit ihm übereinkommen, denn er weiß, wo Beth ist und wie sie sie wieder bekommen. Sie ist im Krankenhaus, wo sie gefangen gehalten wird. Bei einem ersten Rettungsversuch wird Carol schwer verletzt und landet selbst in diesem Hospital. Nur durch Beths Einsatz überlebt sie ihre Verletzungen. Während Carol das Krankenhaus sicher verlassen kann, wird Beth getötet. Daryl nimmt Beths Tod besonders mit und so tröstet sie ihn in den folgenden Tagen. Zusammen laufen sie in Richtung Washington, wo sie hoffen Zuflucht zu finden. Auf ihrem Weg treffen sie auf Aaron, der sich nach Alexandria einlädt. Zunächst ebenso skeptisch wie Rick, machen sie sich aber auf den Weg zu der Sicherheitszone. Kaum in Alexandria angelangt, baut Carol eine neue Identität für sich auf: Sie gibt sich als liebevolles Hausmütterchen aus, das vor allem schwach ist und auf andere angewiesen. Optisch passt sie sich dieser Figur schnell an, macht Daryl und Rick am nächsten Tag aber klar, dass sie auf der Hut ist. Sie alle könnten sich in Alexandria etwas ausruhen, sollten aber nicht all zu unachtsam werden. Zusammen beschließen sie einige der Waffen aus der Waffenkammer zu stehen. Als sie einige der Waffen während des Begrüßungsfestes stehlen will, erwischt sie der kleine Sam. Carol lässt ihre Fassade sofort fallen und bedroht den Jungen ja nichts zu sagen, sonst würden ihn die Beißer fressen. Trotz der Drohung verbringt Sam daraufhin einige Zeit mit Carol und sie erfährt, dass sein Vater seine Mutter misshandelt. Carol erkennt sich selbst in Jessie wieder und informiert Rick darüber, dass er Pete töten muss, um das Leid der Familie zu beenden. Nachdem Rick und Pete sich geprügelt haben und jeder weiß, dass Ricke eine Waffe hat, erzählt Carol, dass sie den Alexandrinern sagen müssen, dass Rick die Waffe gestohlen hat, um sich vor Pete zu schützen. Sie sind skeptisch und fragen, warum die Menschen das glauben sollten. Daraufhin erklärt Carol Michonne, Abraham und Glenn, dass die Alexandriner in ihren Augen Kinder sind und diese immer für eine gute Geschichte zu haben sind. Sie ist begeistert, als Rick verkündet, dass er die Stadt auf keinen Fall verlassen werde, egal was komme; zur Not will er die Macht an sich reißen mit Gewalt. Bei einem Meeting soll über Ricks Schicksal entschieden werden, denn für alle Bewohner ist er derjenige, der die Fassung verloren hat, obwohl jeder in Alexandria weiß, dass Pete Jessie misshandelt hat. Schlussendlich schaut Carol dabei zu, wie Pete wieder die Beherrschung verliert und dabei den Ehemann der Anführerin tötet. Diese weißt Rick daraufhin an, Pete sofort zu exekutieren. Kategorie:Carol Peletier